The Small Avenger
by my daydream world
Summary: While on a mission to destroy a new weapon – Bruce is turned into a six year old, with no memories of being an adult. Tony takes on the responsibly of being a temporarily guardian to the small boy while he and the other Avengers try to get Bruce back to his right age.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes: I had written the whole story in one go before putting it up as I had a few uncomplete stories. This story is set between the first two avengers movies and I watched Endgames half-way though writing this – Man that was a roller coaster of a ride. **

**Of course I do not own the Avengers or any marvel characters. I hope you enjoy.**

The Small Avenger

Summary: While on a mission to destroy a new weapon – Bruce is turned into a six year old, with no memories of being an adult. Tony takes on the responsibly of being a temporarily guardian to the small boy while he and the other Avengers try to get Bruce back to his right age.

Chapter One

_Quote: If plan A didn't work don't worry the alphabet has 25 more letters - unknown_

The planning of the latest mission was proving to be a little problematic. The mission was to investigate a new and dangerous weapon. What the weapon actually did was unclear but Fury had enough information to know it had to be destroyed as soon as possible. Because they have to destroy an unknown weapon and do it safely – it was a more highly scientific mission than normal. And to do this in a safe manner they needed both Tony and Bruce to find out what kind of weapon this was and find the best way to make sure it would never been used.

This meant getting Bruce to past a fight with guns to the weapon without him turning into the Hulk. They all knew this was going to be difficult and they knew the possibility Bruce was going to transform were high. The Avengers, never had to calm the Hulk down enough to change back into Bruce mid-battle before and none of them though it would work that well.

"Maybe Stark can work this out on his own," suggested Thor getting impatient with planning these small details.

Tony shook his head at once. "I wouldn't want to risk it, from the information Fury has given us this weapon look like it used some kind of radiation and I am less knowable about them than, Bruce."

"But saying that this weapon is using advance technology that Tony, knows more about." Added Bruce fairly.

Steve sat thoughtfully for a moment. They really need more information about the building and how many men were protecting the area to make a better plan. But Steve knew that the best laid plans don't always worked. "We'll split into three groups. Natasha and I will attack one end, Tony and Thor at the other. That leaves Clint and Bruce to try and gain accessed to the building without getting noticed…" This was the most logical plan to Steve and the only one that could work.

Clint looked serious as he thought about it, "Sound like a challenge," he said truthfully.

"More like mission impossible…." corrected Bruce, he knew how this was going to end up with him turning into the Hulk. His team mates could try and plan otherwise but Bruce knew this was pushing the thin lines he and the Hulk has.

"Well, if any of you have a better plan, I'll would love to hear it." Said Steve, he paused and no one spoke so Steve carried on talking. "This is the best plan we've got…." He paused again "And if there is a code green we will deal with it… the Hulk might understand the need to change back when we need him too…"

Bruce didn't look to sure "I can't make any promises," he warns – changing back wasn't pleasant for either of them – and Hulk was harder to reason with to begin with.

"We've manged with worst plans than this," remarks Natasha fairly – after all they have worked having no plans at all before. "And we need to get ready… we waste enough talking….."

…

The plan fell apart almost at once, they were attack in the Queen Jet and with the extra threat of tanks on the ground – Bruce felt like he didn't have a choice transform himself into the Hulk. "You guys can't fight tanks…." Pointed out Bruce looking down from the air. "The Hulk can…" they all seen the video clips of the Hulk fighting tanks before.

"How are you going to get to the ground?" asked Tony concentrating driving the Queen Jet as safely as he could "What are you going to do? Jump out of the moving plane?"

"I've done it before," said Bruce truthfully – he didn't feel scared at the idea.

"That's a little unsettling…" commented Tony, in a joking manner but they was a small look of concern on his face. Out of all the Avengers Tony was probably closest to Bruce – they could understand each other and challenge each other's ideas. Tony wouldn't forget in a hurry when he found out Bruce had tried to kill himself and wondered how often that though entered Bruce's mind. Then again Tony thought about it a little bit more - that was the kind of reckless thing he would do.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Steve looking at Bruce.

"We need to stop the tanks," said Bruce simply and that was true. They didn't stand much of a change with them and they had to act as fast as they could.

Natasha nodded her head in agreement as they narrowly missed another attack. "We don't have much time, we need to attack now…." she said

Thor was already out of the plane and fighting. "Ready?" asked Steve and Bruce nodded his head without saying anything they both jumped from the plane and towards the ground.

Tony shook his head "They could have waited till I've parked…." he mumble to himself.

….

Soon Iron man, Black Widow and Hawkeye all joined the fight. As his teammates were concentrating on the battle- Tony started to fight his way into the building. The Hulk appeared beside him a few minutes later knowing he was going to be needed. Into the building there come face to face with more armed man. Hulk started to fight the oncoming attacks and was growing angrier when they started to shot at him.

"When are they going to learn?" asked Tony as the Hulk shook his head in anger after scaring the group of soldiers away. Tony enter the room holding the weapon. He step out of his Iron Man suit to have a better look. "Hulk, I really need to speck to Banner…" Hulk looked at him like he wanted to punch him "Just for a moment – big machine…no smash…" Hulk growled a little "Come on, we haven't got much time…okay, you can smash your way out when we are finish…I'll tell Banner to change back…" The Hulk huffed and started to change back down the Bruce again. "At last…" said Tony handing Bruce some spare clothes from his suit.

"You brought spare clothes?" question Bruce quickly putting them on.

"Knew you were going to change…" said Tony looking at the weapon "Get over here and make yourself useful…"

Bruce moved over to take a look. "Whoa, this is complex…." Bruce frowned looking closer

"You really need laser eye surgery…." Commented Tony

Bruce snorted a little "I don't think that would end up well….."

Bruce might have a point about that. "Dose the Hulk, have bad vision?" asked Tony suddenly "And why do you still need glasses? I mean your immune system is stronger and you can't get sick…yet you still need glasses to read…."

Bruce turn to look at Tony "Not the right time, Tony…"

"So, what do you reckon this dose?" asked Tony looking at the weapon with great interest. "I've never seen anything like this before."

Bruce was still looking at it as his brain was waking up from transporting back from the Hulk. "This weapon is not meant to kill people it's meant to alter their cells…" said Bruce looking at Tony

"What….like into a Hulk type thing?"

"It doesn't seem used Gamma radiation…" said Bruce "But it might be their goal but it might not either…. I don't want to find out what it does, something shouldn't be messed with….."

Just as they were beginning to find a safe way to destroyed the weapon, the emery come into the room with large gun. "We have to deal with them…." Said Tony and Bruce nodded his head and changed back into the Hulk. "You must go through a lot of clothes…." Mumble Tony before getting back into his suit to join in with the fight.

Joining the fight the weapon was hit and somehow turn itself on. A ray like light started to fire around the room everyone it hit disappeared in front of their eyes. Tony rushed to turn it off as the ray like light headed towards the Hulk. "Banner!" yelled Tony but the warning come too late and he was also hit, but instead of disappearing the Hulk was getting smaller and smaller until a small human child was where the Hulk once stood.

"This can't be good." Said Tony to himself "Fury isn't going to like this."


	2. Chapter 2

**For some strange reason I have always love stories about charterers being de-aged - maybe I am just a old person lol. **

Chapter Two

_Quote: Step up to the challenge, believe in yourself and do what is takes. Right now is a great time to start - unknown_

The kid had to be Bruce. Tony couldn't understand how this happen but the kid had to be Bruce when he was young. He looked to be five or six years old and looked terrified. "Hey," said Tony "Bruce…what do you remember…" Bruce looked at Tony scared it was then Tony remember he was in his Iron man suit. "Hey…." Said Tony stepping out "I'm just a man that like to dress like robots….do you know who I am?" Bruce shook his head fast. Tony took off his shirt and put it on the child. "You need to listen to me Bruce… alright….this is very important…." Bruce still looked terrified. It was then Clint come rushing into the room.

"Hawkeye," said Tony feeling the glad "This is Bruce – he doesn't know who we are…you need to get him somewhere safe…"

If Clint was shock about this he hid it well. "Hey Bruce," said Clint "We need to get out of here…."

Bruce looked at Tony "It's alright – Clint is a friend…."

Clint picked up the small child and leave the room quickly. Tony looked at the weapon he couldn't destroyed it now. It might be the only thing that could change Bruce back to normal. "How the fighting going?" called Tony on the communication device all the Avengers had.

"It's stopped for now," come Steve voice panting a little "The weapon?"

"It's hard to explain…." Said Tony "Can everyone meet me here….I only want to explain this once…"

Soon the other Avengers were there. "Were is Bruce and Clint?" asked Natasha at once noticing they weren't there almost at once.

Tony paused for a moment trying to find the best way to explain what happen fast. "The weapon got hit during the fight…and it changed Bruce into a little kid…and he doesn't seem to remember anything…so I told Clint to get him somewhere safe…."

"Bruce is a goat?" question Thor confused

"I think Tony means Bruce is a child," said Steve and Tony nodded his head "And what about the people who you were fighting…"

"There were hit by the weapon also…but they just disappeared…." recounted Tony "Bruce said he thought the weapon could alter human cells…and I can't destroyed the weapon because it might be the only way to get Bruce back to being the Bruce we know..."

"Then it has to come with us…" said Steve at once looking at the weapon.

They made it back on the Queen Jet were Clint and Bruce where sitting inside. "Okay, let's get back to HQ…" said Steve faintly. Seeing the boy Tony claimed to be Bruce made it all suddenly real. "Someone might want to update Fury what has happen…"

Tony looked at the small child sitting on one of the chair looking smaller than he was wearing his shirt. "Hey Bruce, bet you have a lot of questions…." Said Tony he was aware everyone was watching, but Bruce still didn't talked. "How old are you Bruce?" asked Tony. Bruce showed six fingers "Six, wow…Do you know any of my friends?" Bruce looked at the other Avengers, Bruce shook his head.

"Well, that's alright…." Said Tony trying to keep beat "Listen to me, Bruce. You are our friend and you used to be all grown up….but something went wrong now you are all little…" Bruce frowned at Tony with a stubborn look on his face. "I'm telling you the truth…I promise I'm not going to lie to you…"

Joining the flight back Bruce was fighting sleeping until his couldn't fight it any longer. "Has he said anything?" asked Natasha once she was sure the child was asleep.

"Not a word…" said Tony

"Is the Hulk still there?" asked Thor

Tony shrugged "Must be…" he said. The hulk must be still there getting turned into a child couldn't of change the fact they were two people sharing the same body.

They was an uneasy silent that filled the jet. "How come it didn't work on Bruce like it did on the others?" asked Steve "You said they disappeared..."

Tony had a theory about that "The weapon altar cells…but Bruce's DNA has already been altar because of that gamma accident…." The others nodded their heads that make some sense to them. They didn't bother asking if they could get Bruce back to his real age just yet. "How did Fury take the news?" asked Tony

Natasha looked at the sleeping child for a moment - she had been the one to inform Fury about what had happen "He wasn't happy, but his glade the weapon is now in our procession…" Natasha carry on looking at the small child "this might take a while to put right…what are we going to do with him until then?"

"What do you mean 'what are we going to do with him?'" question Tony at once "We'll look after him of course…." Tony didn't even think about what he said next. "He can stay with me – I got a spare room…."

"What about the Hulk?" asked Steve

Tony was growing angry "What are you saying? We should put the kid into a cage….cos that's not happening…he is a six year old kid…."

"Who doesn't remembering having the Hulk inside of him…" said Steve "We can't fight the Hulk knowing his a six year old child in there…and I not saying we should lock him up… but you have to consist the threat the Hulk can be…"

"I'm not planning on making him angry." Said Tony ending the conversation.

…

Once they landed at Avengers headquarters. Tony woke the boy up. "Hey, it alright Bruce, it's me Tony…" Bruce blinked his eyes and didn't say anything "We are at our work now and they're going to be a lot of people but stay with me alright." Bruce nodded his head Tony smiled a little "We going to meet a man called Nick Fury… he might want to talk to you….but if you don't want to talk that's alright…"

They got a lot of looks are they walked down the corridors – maybe because Tony Stark was shirtless or maybe because Bruce was a small child. They reach the room were Nick Fury was waiting for them and they walked in.

Nick Fury wasn't surprised easily. But seeing the Bruce Banner was one the first thing that shock him in years. "Bruce," said Tony "This is Nick Fury…" Bruce looked at his wearily "Bruce, hasn't said much yet…" Informed Tony

Fury walked to Bruce and the kid just looked at him emotionally. This kid could be a younger Bruce but maybe he wasn't - Fury wanted to make sure. "Bruce, I'm going to ask you some questions and I want you to answer them alright…"

"I told him he doesn't have to talk," said Tony quickly

Fury paid no attention to Bruce. "Can you speak to me, Bruce?"

Bruce nodded his head "Yes, Mr Fury sir…." Said Bruce in a quiet voice.

Fury looked thoughtful for a moment "I want to make sure you are Bruce. I am an old man and I like to double check things…." He said "Oaky Bruce….. What's is your first name? What's your real name?"

Tony frowned in confusion. "Some people called me Robert. My Fury Sir…" said Bruce "My teachers call me Robert but I don't like it…"

"Bruce is a better name," agreed Tony wondering how he didn't know this fact about his friend "Let me guess… Bruce is your middle name?" Bruce nodded his head.

Fury visibility relaxed a little. "How can you tell me what state you live Bruce?" asked Fury

"Ohio, Mr Fury Sir…." Said Bruce at once

"Now can you tell me if you remember everything strange?" asked Fury carefully

Bruce frowned in confusion "What do you mean Mr Fury sir?" he asked sounding a little scared he didn't know the answer.

"Before you were with Tony Stark, what do you remember?" asked Fury keeping his voice as calm as he could. "What were you doing?"

Bruce bit his lip as he thought "I…. was under the table Mr Fury…"

"And why were you under the table?" asked Nick Fury carefully – he knew a little about Bruce's background and what he knew wasn't good.

"Because I make it into a dinosaur cave, Mr Fury…." Said Bruce at once "But that's a secret, my dinosaur are meant to stay in my room."

"Well, we won't tell no one," said Tony he looked at the other Avenger who were in the room watching silently. "Now have you got any questions for us?"

"You said I was big but now I'm little…" said Bruce "How did that happen Mr Stark?"

This kid was seem very respectful – more than a normal six year old. "Just called me Tony," said Tony at once not likening the sound of a kid calling his Mr Stark "We are trying to figure that out… do you believe us?"

Bruce rocked on his feet "Yes" said Bruce, but everyone could tell that was a lie.

The easiest way to prove what they were saying was true was to show Bruce the CCTV video of the whole event - but then they would also have to explain the Hulk – and that may be too much for a six year old. "We buy a newspaper and you can see the date on it if you want," said Tony, but Bruce didn't response to that. "How about you go with Clint and get some food…. You must be hungry." Tony knew the kid would be – a fully grown Bruce was always hungry after transforming into the Hulk and seeing how Bruce did it twice in one day he must be staving.

Clint step forward "Come on Buddy," he said. As a father he felt protective over the young boy who was still scared. "I think we got some left over pizza we can heat up…what do you think about that…"Clint lend Bruce out of the room and they waited until for a few moment before talking again

"Can you fix him?" asked Fury

"He's not broken," said Tony at once "I can try but it might take a while. The machine didn't work probably on Bruce in the first place… so trying to revise what has been done will be difficult specially since this is more Bruce's area of science know-how."

"We need to get him back to his real age and with all his memories until then he is an danger to everyone…."

"He's a six year old…"

"With a massive green monster living inside of him…." Added Fury "How do you think a child can control it. Control their emotions?"

"He is scared and he hasn't transformed yet – and the sooner we work on it the sooner he will be back to normal." Said Steve already knowing Tony was determined to bring Bruce back into his apartment with him no matter what Fury said.

Fury must know what Tony is planning too. "Do you think you can handle the Hulk if he does change? And we need to get him medically checked over – do blood tests…."

"Blood test?" hissed Tony as soon as they closed the door "You can't be serious….you knew Bruce doesn't want anyone taking his blood – in the wrong hands…his blood is deadly – it's filled with gamma poisoning…." Tony trailed off.

"How else do you think we can figure out how to undo this?"… asked Fury "We need to study his blood and I know the risks and I making sure the blood doesn't get into the wrong hands and I will personally make sure it get destroyed when our objective is completed."

"I still don't like it, things go wrong….people can be spies…." But Fury had a point their needed the blood to do tests on to get Bruce back to the right age. Tony lower his voice as another idea come to his mind, "What if the news about Bruce gets out? And someone wants to use him as a weapon?"

"Then you have to consist letting him stay with you is for the best," said Fury "People watch you all the time and they are going to ask about the kid that is suddenly living with you."

Tony paused for a moment "He is staying with me," he said firmly "But we do the doctor stuff tomorrow…it's been a long day"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_Quote: Patience is not the ability to wait, but the ability to keep a good attitude while waiting _

Pepper was shocked when Tony arrived back shirtless to the apartment with a child in tow that was wearing his shirt. Living with Tony she kind of expected the unexpected but this didn't seem to enter her mind of what Tony could do.

"It's been one heck of a day," explained he noticed Pepper looking at Bruce "Oh, Bruce got turned into a kid…and doesn't remember being an adult so he staying with us till we can figure everything out….Right Bruce?" Bruce didn't looked to happy "He's not feeling very chatty at the moment..." commented Tony

Pepper blinked for a moment stunned. "Have you eaten Bruce?" she asked faintly and the boy nodded his head "Well, let's set up the spare room…you look sleepily…." It was almost ten in the evening and for any young kid that was late. "Do you want to help?" Bruce nodded his head again.

Tony watched as Bruce walked with Pepper and run his fingers though his hair – maybe he was taking on a to big challenge – he didn't know the first thing about looking after children. He heard Pepper talking to Bruce – but he couldn't hear if Bruce was answering the questions or not. He didn't know what he was doing but what other choice was there? Where else was the kid going to go? He walked to one of the spare room and stood in the doorway as Pepper made the bed while Bruce was trying to stuff the pillow into the case.

Pepper saw that Tony standing looking awkward "Tony, why don't you find a spare toothbrush and show Bruce where the bathroom is?"

Tony didn't even think about that. "Sure," he said "Come on Bruce…." Bruce handed Pepper the pillow and followed Tony out of the room. Tony led Bruce to one of the bathrooms and dug around in one of the draws "I know we have a spare toothbrush in here somewhere….A-ha ….here it is…." Tony handed it too Bruce "I'll wait out here for you then you can get some sleep…" Bruce nodded his head and closed the bathroom door quietly. And soon he was out again Bruce looked at him wordlessly "Let's find Pepper shall we?" Tony lend the way back to the bedroom.

"Are you ready for bed?" asked Tony Bruce nodded his head "Do you have a bed time story or something?" he asked Bruce shook his head "Lights on or off? he asked, wasn't most children was scared of the dark or had a night light or something.

"Off, Mr Stark…." Said Bruce in a quite voice.

"Are you sure?" asked Tony and Bruce nodded his head. "Call me Tony, kid." remined Tony, he had the growing feeling to give the boy a hug – but he had a feeling Bruce won't like that. The kid looked uncomfortable and nervous and giving his a hug might cause more problems "Okay and if you need anything me and Pepper are going to be up a little longer so you come a find us...goodnight Buddy…"

Tony and Pepper left Bruce alone and walked into the living room. "You should of called me, Tony," said Pepper as soon as she thought she was out of hearing distance. "You should of gave me some sort of warning, you can't just spring this on me..."

"I know, I know…" said Tony holding his hands u[ "But everyone freaked out…Bruce freaked out…then everyone started to freak out if the Hulk will appear…but he is a six year old kid and scared six year old kid…so can we keep him?"

Pepper signed "We can't make him go somewhere else now, he seems pretty quiet kid…I though he have more questions." Pepper looked concern.

Tony shrugged at little "He doesn't remember us…I don't even think he really believe what we are telling him." Pepper picked up her jacket and bag. "Where are you going?" question Tony

"He can't go around in your oversize shirt," Said Pepper simply "He needs something he can wear that will be more comfortable. And this is not going to get sorted overnight is it….I will be back soon,"

Once Pepper was gone Tony walked to the spare room and knock on the door before looking inside. He could just make out Bruce sleeping his eyes looked red like he had been crying. The kid had waited till be was alone to cry "We will figure this out somehow," said Tony sadly before he close the door "Somehow…."

Pepper come back with five shirts, a few pairs of jeans, underwear, trainers, a set of pyjamas and a jumper. "How long do you think it going to take? Do you think he need toys or books or something what does he even like?" asked Pepper "What do six year old boys even like?"

"He mentions dinosaurs to Fury…" said Tony not really knowing what else to say - what could he say. "We'll ask him in the morning. I'll check on him and he's out like a light…" he paused for an moment "I just want to wake up and this all be a bad dream…"he said to Pepper "How am I going to fix this?"

The next morning they all sat down at the breakfast table eating some toast. Bruce was now wearing the new clothes Pepper had brought for him. Bruce still wasn't in a chatty mood but that wasn't surprising. "So," said Tony "Fury want you to see a doctor today…"

"But I'm not sick Mr….Tony….." said Bruce with a little bit of panic in his voice.

"I know you're not," said Tony "But we want to make sure you are alright - you see getting turned into a child is a very complex thing..."

Bruce frowned as he looked down at his toast stubbornly "You can only go to the doctors if you are very sick or very hurt…." He said at once "Doctor cost a lot of money and they ask a lot of questions…."

Tony smiled a little maybe little Bruce had a phobia of Doctors. Pepper looked concern what Bruce had said "Well, we have to do what Mr Fury say… he kind of our boss and he knows a lot of people who could help us to get you back to being an adult again…." Bruce still didn't look sure "And Fury will pay the doctor to look after us so that's nothing else to worry about."

Bruce was still frowning "Is Mr Fury in the army Mr Tony?"

"Not quite…." Said Tony "He's way better than that. How about afterwards we get ice cream? " Bruce looked unsure but nodded his head. Maybe that is what he thought he should do.

"While you and Tony are off to the doctors," said Pepper "We don't want you to get bored here. What toys do you like to play with?" Bruce looked back down at his toast "Come on... what's your favourite?"

"I like my dinosaurs…" said Bruce sounding unsure.

"What other toys to you like?" asked Pepper trying to press for more answers. Surely the kid liked more than dinosaurs.

"I got some Lego…" said Bruce slowly

Pepper nodded her head "Dinosaurs and Lego….what about books do you like reading?"

"Miss Smith said I am good at reading," said Bruce looking at Pepper - looking more alert than before "I'll get books from the library in town…the rule is I can take three books out…. But I'm allowed to take five, Ms Samson said I could."

"What books do you like?" said Pepper

"I like science books," said Bruce at once "But I have to read boring books at school…."

"Well good thing you're not in school." Said Pepper calmly she looked at the time "It almost time for you two to go…."

Tony also looked at the time, it was earlier than he would normally leave but normally he didn't have a kid with him. "Pepper has a point," he said standing up "Alright if you are finished – go and do you teeth and got to the bathroom, be back here in ten minutes…" Bruce walked up the hall and out of sight. "This must be really strange for the kid, I mean one moment he was at home and next its years in the future and he doesn't know anyone…."

"It's strange for everyone," said Pepper

"I think you should come as well, he seems to like you more than me." Said Tony "He barely talks to me... He just dose what I tell him to do... he even talked to Fury more than he said to me…"

"Fury is more of an authority figure." explained Pepper "Or maybe he just trying to work out what kind of person you are."

"Are you ready?" asked Tony when Bruce come back.

"Yes Mr Tony,"

Tony shook his head but didn't corrected him being called Mr Tony was better than being called Mr Stark, "Let's get into the car. Maybe we should play I spy what do you think? Do you know how to play I spy?" Tony try to remember if he ever played I spy at six years old.

"I only played that once, Mr Tony," said Bruce as he follow him to the car.

"Well," said Tony "We can make this the second time…."

The journey to Avengers headquarters went more quickly as they play I spy. Tony was hoping that getting to play a game with Bruce would make the kid trust him more. Once they arrive Bruce looked at the building "Are we going to see real doctors or science doctors, Mr Tony?"

"Both I think," said Tony he parked the car and they got out of the car.

"Why are there doctor were you work Mr Tony?"

"Because we are a lot of superheroes here and sometimes we needs doctors. You saw me in my super suit didn't you…" said Tony simply.

Bruce was frowning almost like he was thinking hard. "But why do I work here? I know I'm not a superhero…..I know that…."

This was going to be difficult to explain "Well, you very clever and you help us because of that….. Not all hero fight…..sometimes hero are the ones who dose all the thinking…." Said Tony come on. They walked inside and saw that Natasha was waiting for them. "Morning," said Tony

Natasha pay no attention to Tony and just smiled at Bruce "Hey, Bruce…."

"Hey," said Bruce shyly

Natasha lend them thought the corridors to a small room with a doctor there that Tony seen in the building many times before. This doctor looked nervous and that made Tony feel uneasy – a lot of people were uneasy around Bruce due to the Hulk – but Tony hadn't even explain the Hulk to the kid yet and didn't know how he was going to do that.

Tony and Natasha stay with Bruce while they check him over, check his height and blood pressure and took his blood. Bruce seemed calm thought out all the test and room interested at the machines that were in the room. The doctor didn't ask many questions and all the questions he did ask Bruce just nodded or shook his head.

The doctor walked out of the room. Bruce turn to Tony "Is he a new doctor?" he asked

"Why do you think he is new?" asked Tony a little amused, Bruce just shrugged "No his not new,"

"Fury wants to speak to you," informed Natasha to Tony. Tony nodded his head he knew Fury would want to speak to him again. He was the one who had taken the role of guardian over Bruce. Natasha turn to Bruce "Do you remember Clint from yesurday?" Bruce nodded his head "Well, he just so happen to find a bike. Though you and me could do some races. What do you say?"

"Were did Clint get a bike from?" asked Tony

Natasha pay no attention to Tony "Once Tony is done he will come a find you. Meeting are boring…. I haven't ridden a bike in years so I need some to bike with…."

Bruce turned to Tony "Can I Mr Tony?"

"Sure thing buddy – have fun…." Bruce gave him a small smile before leaving with Natasha. Tony signed to himself before going to find Fury.

Tony soon found Fury in an office look out of his window. Tony walked over and looked over to see Fury was watching Natasha and Bruce riding the bikes along the grass outside. "So you don't want to lock him up somewhere?" asked Tony looking out of the window.

"We don't want to lock him up – but we want to limit the risk to everyone else…." Said Fury "You know how much damage the Hulk can do… you are willing to deal with the Hulk if he does come…."

"You know as well as I do the Hulk is only an issue when he is attack," said Tony as clearly as he could. The Hulk was uncontrollable if Bruce change unwilling.

"Have you gave him rules?"

"Not yet…"

"Give him clear guidelines to follow…." Said Fury "And I want someone with him at all time… also you need to work out how to get him back…checked the work the other scientist are doing…." Tony nodded his head" Fury paused for a moment while he watch Bruce and Natasha on the bikes – it look like Natasha was trying to teach Bruce how to ride his bike without hands that ended up with Bruce almost crashing.

The doctor walked in and passed Fury a file before walking out. Fury read the report "He seem healthy – and his blood still contained a dangerous level of gamma raoidoation…."

"I could of told you all that."

"Have you got a plan if the hulk appears…or if he falls and cuts his knee? How will you deal with that?"

"The same as our normal plan – we deal with it if it happens" said Tony

Fury didn't look too impressed with Tony "You may want to explain the Hulk to him as well," he added

…

Natasha and Bruce were still riding the bikes around the grounds of the Avenges headquarters when Steve come over.

"Are you two alright?" asked Steve

Natasha looked at Bruce and nodded her head "I've lose a few races…. I need to practice at bit more it seems."

"I haven't ridden a bike for over fifty years," said Steve he saw the confused look on Bruce's face that looked almost comical.

"Do you want to try?" asked Natasha challenged getting off the bike and handing it to Steve. Steve took the bike wordless Natasha looked at Bruce with a smile "We would like to see this."

Steve got on the bike and climb on his wobble a bit before finding his balance and rode in a circle before stopping in front of them "What do you think? Think I did well?" Bruce nodded his head politely

"You were wobbling like jelly," come Tony's voice as he walked towards them. "Well, I have finish my chat with Fury and now I need ice cream…. Come on Bruce?"

"It's still morning?" come Bruce reply

"It's been an ice cream kind of day," said Tony with a wink "you can ride the bike again soon…. come on…." Tony and Bruce walked away. Bruce turn around to give Natasha and Steve a quick wave.

"I still can believe this is all real," said Steve as he watched them walk away

Natasha nodded her head "Hopefully they can get Bruce back to normal sooner rather than later."

"Do you think Tony can cope with a kid?" asked Steve with concern.

"He seems to be managing that the moment," said Natasha fairly "And Bruce seems to listen to him… but only time can tell."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The next day Tony and Bruce arrived at the headquarters, Tony didn't want to keep taking Bruce there but Pepper was going to the meeting that he was missing and everyone else he trusted to keep an eye on Bruce where based at the headquarters that day.

"What book did you bring?" asked Tony was he parked the car. Pepper had got a few books and toys for Bruce the day before. Pepper seem to foresee Bruce would need some form of entertainment and sometime to do to keep him out of trouble for a short amount of time.

"One about dinosaurs…." Said Bruce at once

"What's your favourite dinosaur?" asked Tony, already thinking about how to tease Bruce about his dinosaur obsession.

"A tyrannosaur Rex." Said Bruce at once

Tony thought that was interesting and wonder if this had some psychology links to the Hulk. It would be an interesting theory to discuss when Bruce got back to the right age. "What's the one called with all the horns on the head?" asked Tony

"Trycicotops"

"And the one with the really long neck like a giraffe…"

"Bonacoursaur…."

Tony nodded his head and turn around in his seat, "Okay, once we get to headquarters we need a few rules…" Bruce didn't say anything and just watch Tony carefully "You are only allowed to leave the headquarter with me alright – and if that plan change I will tell you alright." Bruce nodded his head. "And I want you to stay where someone knows where you are….someone you know… so me, Natasha, Mr Fury…"

"What about Mr Captain American?"

"Him too and Clint you remember him?" Bruce nodded his head "And Thor as well…. But you only leaving with me alright, no matter what anyone else say – you are only leaving with me."

"Okay Tony," took a moment for Tony to realise that Bruce didn't call him Mr Tony. Tony took this as a good sign. it seem to take time but Bruce seemed to be slowly trusting him.

They walked into the headquarters "We got to have a meeting," announced Thor at they walked down on of the corridors. "They are things that need to discuss in detail…"

Tony nodded his head and he lend Bruce to one of the small unused officers nearby. "Okay, you got your book?" Bruce nodded his head "And you got some of the Lego Pepper got as well?" Bruce nodded his head again. "You got some food and water?" Bruce nodded again. "And do you know where the bathroom is?" Again another nodded. "Okay, we may be a while – meeting sometimes take a long time – but when we are done. Someone will come to get you for some lunch, and then we make a new plan alright…." Bruce nodded his head with a serious look in his eyes.

"Okay kid, see you soon."

…

The avengers all sat around a desk for a moment in silent. "So, we got some of the arms dealers that escape and they are after the weapon... we need to get Bruce back to normal." Said Steve stated one of the many problems they were now facing.

"So they might attack headquarters," said Natasha sharply "Then Bruce cannot be here – if that happens. We can't risk a code green."

"If he has too stay away from here – Fury wants one of us with him at all times…" said Tony at once

"We take it in turns to watch him then," said Clint simply "How long do you think it will take to reverse this and we can destroy this weapon…."

"How long is a piece of string?" said Tony annoyed. The others seem to think this problem was a simple fix when it wasn't simple at all. They were already one member down - two if they count whoever was looking after Bruce. And this weapon was more Bruce's area of know-how not his.

Thor looked around the table "I can see a problem we may have," Thor make sure everyone was listening "if they attack here do we destroy the weapon before we can cure Banner,"

Tony rubbed his head – this thought hadn't even enter his mind "We'll got to get him back….this isn't even a choice."

"It might be – can we risk the weapon getting into the wrong hands?" asked Thor "What's the bigger risk a child Hulk running about or the weapon used to…. Make people disappear….."

"He's got a point," said Natasha with a tone of retreat in her voice "I don't like it say it – but it may be a choice we have to make…."

"Shit," said Tony shaking his head. "Well, I've better get started trying to undo all this…. But one of you will have to watch the kid."

"Me and Clint have undercover work to do," said Natasha

"Oaky that mean you two are looking after him," said Tony looking at Steve and Thor "Don't you dare lose him….."

They carry on making plans and giving their updates after that. Then they all got up to do their own jobs for the day. Steve and Thor both agree to keep an eye on Bruce that afternoon and Tony led them to the unused office, where Bruce was sitting crossed legged on the chair looking at his dinosaur book.

"Hey," said Steve "Let's get out of here and grab some lunch….?"

Bruce looked at Tony at once "You said I can only levee with you…."

Trust Bruce to follow the rules to the book - it was probably a good thing, "I said you only leave with me unless I tell you otherwise and Captain American and Thor are fun people to hang out with. And I will see you back at the apartment when I am finished…."

"But you are superheroes…don't you have superhero jobs to do?" asked Bruce looking at Steve and Thor with a sight frown.

"We have finish our work for the day," said Steve quickly "Though you wouldn't want to be stuck at headquarter…."

"I don't mind," said Bruce sounding older than six years old

"You will mind if you in another hour or so with no much to do…" said Steve

"I've got my book," said Bruce at once lifting up his book to show them "And I do a lot of thinking – I can think for a very long time."

Tony was trying not to laugh – something told him that Steve and Thor would find coping with the kid a challenge. "See you later Bruce…" he said before walking out of the room with amusement.

"You need to have some fun," decided Thor "What do human child do for fun around here anyway?"

Bruce shrugged "I do not know. I'm not from around here…."

Steve thought of a moment. "Well, do you like going to the park? Or do you play any sports? You do well riding the bike yesurday…."

"I ride my bike to school every day," said Bruce

"Do you play any sports?"

"No," said Bruce shook his head

Steve paused for a moment "Well, how about we try one? Baseball? Football?"

"I'm not a jock…."

Thor started to roar with laughter so much so he couldn't speck "So, what games do you play?" asked Steve

Bruce looked thoughtful for an moment "At school or at home?" he asked carefully

"School," said Steve thinking that if he knew what games he played with other children might make it easily to know what to do with the young boy.

Bruce paused for a moment "I play tag – but I don't think I like it that much. But the other kids do, but me and Jamie something looks for bugs and spiders…but adult don't like doing that...adult just get annoyed…"

"Why, that sounds more fun than playing that baseball rubbish." Said Thor "I used to look for bugs when I was an child….huge buzzing things with big teeth…"

"I always wanted to do that," said Steve having growth up in New York looking for bugs wasn't something he had a change to do "We can go the park and try to find some…"

"I've never seen adults looking for bugs"

"You can't know many fun adults" joked Thor. Bruce didn't answer.

…

The rain had stopped them from looking for bugs but the trip to the local museum seem to be the next best option.

"Doesn't look like they got dinosaurs," comment Steve looking at the information leaflet.

"That's alright," said Bruce looking around with great interested.

Thor didn't find the museum, interesting at all – and he couldn't see how a child would find this interesting. "I've have to get out of this place," said Thor to Steve. Steve had expect this, so wasn't surprised.

"Has he gone to work?" asked Bruce as Thor walked away

"Thor doesn't like museum that much," explained Steve "I'm surprised he lasted this long…"

Bruce and Steve spend the rest of the afternoon looking at different displays and Steve struggle to answer some of Bruce's questions about the object they saw. But Steve was able to talk in great detail about World War 2 and answer much of the questions Bruce had about that period of time.

Steve brought Bruce back to Tony's apartment later that afternoon. "How was your afternoon?" asked Pepper

"He has definitely got a sharp mind," said Steve "He's definably a unique kid…."

"That's one word for it," said Pepper "Sometimes it hard to remember he's only six years old by how his acts…."

"Hopefully it won't be for long," said Steve


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Tony thought Bruce was getting over being shy when he suddenly without warning stopped talking. Tony couldn't figure out what had cause this sudden silent and Pepper didn't know as well. Bruce had a trouble look in his eyes but because he wouldn't speck to anyone they didn't know how to help him or what was wrong.

"What do you know about his childhood?" asked Pepper three days in to the silent. Pepper was also feeling lost about what to do.

Tony paused for a moment "Not a lot – he doesn't talk about it…he lived in Ohio then New Mexico... I think, won scholarships to get into the top schools…. No brothers or sisters…."

"And his parents?" pressed Pepper

"He has never mention them…" said Tony then he paused for a moment thinking if Bruce ever said anything about them "The only family member he's ever mention was a cousin….the one that's a lawyer or something..."

"Don't you think you should find something out?" asked Pepper "It may explain why he's not talking."

"Maybe we are just over thinking this," said Tony "Maybe it's just stress - his way for dealing with all this..."

"His six years old, he barely makes a noise – even when he's playing…" said Pepper slowly "He follows the rules– he hasn't try to push the limits….something doesn't seem right to me…"

"His parents may just be very strict, ex-military or just used old fashion parenting style….."

Pepper looked at Tony "Do you really think that, Tony?" Tony didn't want to answer that question.

…...

Steve come into the apartment knowing the new issues with Bruce. "Thank," said Tony getting ready to go back to the Avengers headquarters. Tony was trying harder than ever to work out how to get Bruce back to normal and the reports from Natasha and Clint made it seem like an attack at headquarters looked more and more likely.

"Have you try getting him outside?" asked Steve thinking the fresh air might be helpful.

"I've tried and even try to get him on a bike ride…." Said Tony looking a little lost "But he is upset for some reason…."

"Do you think it's a childhood memories?"

"It could be," said Tony "Or he could just be just homesick, I mean it been it's been almost a week now…. any child would be homesick... this is not exactly a holiday is it?"

Tony went to say goodbye to Bruce before leaving. Bruce was busy building with some Lego again Steve watch him from a distance and saw the same look in Bruce's eyes he had seen at the orphanage when he was younger. A look of a kid who had seen too much. Was Bruce remembering his past or his future?

Steve sat down next to Bruce and picked up one of the Lego piece "I like Lego," he said "You can make anything you want with it. I heard someone made a Lego house before…" Steve paused for a moment "It must be hard – he find yourself here – stuck in the future in a new city…..the world has change a lot – that's scary…" Steve paused for an moment "It's not all bad and it's not all scary.." Steve looked at the small boy "Do you like living with Tony and Pepper…" Bruce nodded his head. "It can't be much fun being stuck with adults all day long…." With that his phone began to ring. Steve didn't recognized the number. "I have to take this," he stood up and walked out of the room "Hello?"

"Rogers," come the voice of Nick Fury

"I'm not even going to guess how you got this number," said Steve "What do you want?"

"Are you with Banner right now?" asked Fury

"Yes Sir,"

"You need to stay with him," said Fury "I have had an unpleased chat with General Ross – he's just find out about Banner and wants to take him in."

"General Ross?" question Steve that name rang a bell but they can't think why.

"General Ross spend over five years trying to hunt down the Hulk," said Fury.

Fury didn't need to say no more. Steve realised where he heard the name before. He remember a convention between Tony and Bruce a while ago about Ross. While Tony had some dealing with him – mostly on a professional level, Bruce had a more complex history with the man. If he remember his fact correctly Bruce was romantic involved with Ross's daughter and was working with Ross when he had his gamma accident. "What will he do if he take him in?"

"That's something I rather not think about – just make sure Ross doesn't get close to the kid." With that Fury handed up. Steve walked back to where he last saw Bruce to find he wasn't there

…

"Bruce Banner leave the building on his own…" informed Jarvis

"Are you sure?" asked Steve finding hard to believe a kid who followed the rules and seem afraid to break them would go off on his own in an unknown city with no money when he wasn't specking to no one.

"Positive Sir,"

Steve ran out into the streets to try to find the boy. Not only had he had the recent convention with Fury on his mind, he also didn't want to explain to Tony he had lose Bruce. Steve though for a moment of all the places Bruce would know where to go. He knew the way to the closest shop but he had no money, He knew the way to the museum but again he had no money. He might have gone to the park to find some over kids – after all Steve last words to him was about being stuck with adults all the time.

Steve made his way to the park and couldn't see any kids that look like Bruce. It was hard to know were a six year old would go – six was rather young to run away from home. – Unless he hadn't ran away. If the kid was homesick he might be trying to run to home. His childhood home somewhere that was more familiar to him, with people that were more familiar to him. Steve rushed towards to the coach station to find to his relive the small boy sitting on a beach, he walk over ready to tell Bruce off going off on his own but he saw the Bruce eyes filled with tears and he couldn't yell at the kid who look so devastated.

"You shouldn't go off on your own, I didn't know were you were," said Steve sitting down next to Bruce "I thought someone took you – I though you could have been hurt…." Bruce looked down at the floor "You need to tell me why you left Bruce. You got to tell me…"

"I want to find my mom," whisper Bruce in a small voice "I want to make sure she okay….."

"You want to find your mom" repeated Steve

Bruce nodded his head "I want to make sure she okay"

"Why, is she unwell?" Bruce shook his head "Is she in some kind of trouble…"

"I don't know, that why I need to check…."

Steve frowned at that statement - it wasn't the sort of statement that he expected from a six year old. "Well, how where you going to find her without money?" asked Steve. Bruce didn't answer. "It's a long journey and she could have moved remember this is the future…."

Bruce was trying not to cry. He looked at Steve "Can you find her….make sure she's okay…."

Steve nodded his head because he didn't think he could say no "I'll find out for you…"

"If she not okay – can you safe her? You won't leave her in a bad place will you?" asked Bruce at once almost begging Steve, "You're a superhero – you have to help her….Please Mr Captain American….sir"

Steve knew then someone was hurting Bruce's mother. He had a suspense that it might be Bruce's father or maybe his mother boyfriend or something. "If she in a bad place, I will take her away from it…that's a promise," said Steve, "Come on let's get back…."

"Will you tell Tony I broke the rules?" asked Bruce

"I will explain to him why you broke the rules," said Steve "I don't think you will get into much trouble this time…."

"But I broke the rules."

"We break rules sometimes," said Steve "Don't worry... come on I think we had enough adventure of one day."

…

"You manage to lose a six year old," said Tony in a low voice later in the evening. It was clear Tony wasn't impressed when Steve explained what had happen that day. Steve knew he would be cross, since he was over protective with little Bruce.

"He mange to escape your high tech home," said Steve "He seems really worried about his mother – do you know anything about her?"

Tony looked at Pepper – this was the second time someone asked him about Bruce's parents "No, nothing much anyway –I think she died years ago…. And Bruce don't talk about his parents or his childhood."

"Well – he'll going to run again," said Steve "Something was going on when he was a child…something serious….and he probably picking up the pieces of whatever happening..."

"Maybe you should get Fury to open up his field up and see what they got on his background" said Pepper specking outload "It might be the insight you need…. and we need to know... we can't change him back just yet.

…

It was later that night when Clint and Natasha arrived with the information from Fury that Tony requested. Tony, Pepper and Steve had waited for them to come, Clint had a grim look on his face. "Is he sleeping?" asked Clint

"Yeh, it's been a long day." Said Pepper. Bruce had been highly upset all evening and they all worried that he might Hulk out if it carried on. Luckily instead of getting more and more angry he just got tried.

"You don't look happy," noticed Tony looking at Clint

"His six at the moment right?" asked Clint and Tony nodded his head

Did you find out about his parents?" asked Steve

"Yes, and no one is going to like it…." Said Clint "Basically his father was an asshole, had a long history of aggregation, alcohol abuse, domestic violets…." Clint trailed off

"Domestic violets….." said Pepper shaking her head.

"And it get worst…." Said Clint

"He abused Bruce too…." Guessed Tony.

"Yes, but it gets worst….." said Clint "One day his mother had enough and was in the process of packing the car to leave when he caught them…. "Clint closed his eyes for a moment. As a father he couldn't understand why any father would do these things to their own family. "….His dad, killed his wife…the only witness was Bruce….who wouldn't tell anyone what had happen at the time…."

"How old was Bruce?" asked Natasha

"I think he was about nine or ten," said Clint

Tony moved his hands over his head "Shit," he said "What do we tell him? We can't tell him the truth…." Tony thought about the Hulk and all that repressed anger - no wonder Bruce was always angry.

"We tell him his parents got divorce and his mother lives aboard…. In London…." Said Natasha at once. Making up a story on the spot.

"What happen to Bruce after that?" asked Steve – even if he knew Bruce as an adult he wanted to know that after witnessing a traumatic event as a child he was somewhere safe

"He lived with one of his aunt," said Clint "From what I can tell it was the best place for him, his aunt pushed his education in a big way, send him to theory and all that…."

Tony suddenly swore loudly and everyone turn to him "I think I know what make him stop specking in the first place," he said he looked at Pepper "We had a drink….only one beer….but if his father was a violet alcoholic…." Tony trailed off "Man… that must have remained him of his jackass father….scared him..."

Natasha spoke up "You weren't to know about this past….you couldn't of known..."

"Is that…pathetic excused of a man still alive?" asked Tony with an anger in his voice

Clint shook his head "I checked, died about ten years ago alone."

…

That night Pepper and Tony got ready for bed "What's on your mind?" asked Pepper realising how quite Tony had become.

Tony paused for a moment "I thought my father was bad…." He said - he had his own issues with his father but sometimes he didn't realised the his father wasn't all bad. "As lest my never beat me, or my mother…." Tony closed his eyes "Well that explain the Hulk a little more….." Tony looked at Pepper "All thing considering he did aright for himself, got himself a few PHD's. More than a normal person…."

"Maybe he needed to get them to fulfil a hole," said Pepper "Like with you and your robots…"

"Did you know children who been abused are more likely no to as well in school," said Tony "If Bruce had a decent father – who knows what he would of done. Win a Nobel prize or something like that."

Pepper paused for a moment "What's really on your mind?"

"When we find a way to get Bruce back to normal – how am we going to explain to him that we know about his messed up father?" asked Tony "If I was Bruce I won't want anyone to know. And his not exactly the calmest of people is he, he might hulk out…"

"He might not," said Pepper "And you all know S.H.E.I.D has complete files on all of you. All about your backgrounds and families. The information as always been there – Bruce knew that. And it not that hard to find out about his father. A few rights words on google and there it is…." Pepper paused for a moment "What do you think about that plan to lie to him?"

"Bruce is good at knowing when someone is lying to him. He might have that skilled at six years old - if he thinks we are lying he might leg it. Might try to seek on an airplane to England and imagine the paperwork…." Tony paused for a moment "But how do you tell a six year old his father killed his mother? We want to avoid a mini Hulk at all coast….he can't fight child."

"How close are you to reversing all this?"

"We're not getting anywhere fast," said Tony "Are you alright with him staying here for the see able future. I thought it would be temporarily thing… but it's been a week….I mean….. Maybe taking him to the country would be better..."

"I know you want him here," said Pepper "And he staying right here in the tower."

"He might be here for a long time if they work this all out,"

"He is staying," said Pepper

"And if he hulks out? Will he been full-size or a small version…. What if it more out of control than normal?"

"He hasn't got the memories of his mother death. He might be angry but at the moment he is more scared." Said Pepper. "And any way if it dose happen... I want to redecorate…."

Tony hugged Pepper "I love you so much, did you know that….."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

They told Bruce, Natasha's Story about his parents divorcing and his mothing moving to England, Bruce seem to take this well and slowing went back to talking again. With the knowledge that is mother was safe seem to make Bruce ask more and more questions. It seem once he started he couldn't stop.

"Can you punch people if they bad?" asked Bruce as he climbed into bed one night.

Tony paused for a moment knowing he had to choose his words carefully. If Bruce's father was verbal and physical abuses towards him, he would have to explain what was classified as a bad person. "Well, it depends on the situation." Said Tony sitting down next to Bruce

"Do you have superhero rules?" asked Bruce "About who you can punch?"

"Yes," said Tony "We can only punch people who want to hurt other…and we only punch them to stop them doing that…" Bruce nodded his head "But Steve and Natasha and Clint would tell you not to punch them and go find them…because children punching other children tend to get into trouble…"

"Are children allow to punch grown ups?" asked Bruce

"In certain situation," said Tony "If someone was hurting you then yes - you have to defence yourself and other people. And if anyone try's to take you away from me and the others.. you are allow to punch, kick and bite them to get away..." said Tony

"Do I punch people when I a grown up?"

"You only punch if you have too – you don't like it very much and that is a good thing…" said Tony "You used you brain a lot more than other people…and that's a good thing too – we need more clever people in this world…"

"People don't like it if you are clever…."

"There's nothing wrong if being smart," said Tony at once "Don't let anyone tell you any differently…" Tony knew the burden of being an gifted child. He himself used to get teased by the other kids for being clever than them - so Tony learn to used humour and breaking rules and mess behaving in school to get expected by his peers. "You know what - knowing things is a great feeling - I don't like not knowing stuff..."

"Daddy don't like it that am clever," said Bruce in a small voice

"Well you dad isn't here," said Tony at once - he really disliked what he had found out about that man "And he is coming nowhere near here. You dad is wrong understand me…" Bruce nodded his head slowly "You are safe here with me and Pepper… and your safe with Clint and Nat and Steve and Thor… "

"And Mr Fury…."

"And Mr Fury," said Tony "And we like you just the way you are. We like you when you a grown up, and we like you now…and we like you even if you turn green…"

"Like a dinosaur…."

"Even if you were a dinosaur…." Said Tony "Now get some sleep..."

…

The next day come and since Pepper was at meeting and everyone was at headquarters' meaning Tony had no choice but to take Bruce with him. The first part of the day went fine as Tony was working on the weapon that changed Bruce, Bruce was sitting at a desk working through a Maths excises book Pepper had brought. Bruce had finished all the books Pepper than brought and read them more than once. And Tony was getting fed up with the random dinosaur facts Bruce would come out with. At lest he seem very happy doing math problems in the lab.

By the afternoon Bruce was being more and more restless. "Can't you just take him for a walk around the building for something? Play a game?" Tony asked Thor who had wonder in. Tony knew he only come in to see Bruce because Thor wouldn't of set foot in the labs overwise.

"Human children are breakable," said Thor

"You been alright – just don't lose him like Cap did….. It's only for a few hours…." Said Tony "Hey Bruce, come here…" the small boy walked over "You will look after Thor for me won't you? Make sure he doesn't burn down the kitchen…he can't cook you know…" Bruce nodded his head- he didn't look like he knew if Tony was joking or not. "Now can you give me your word you will listen to Thor?"

"I will listen," said Bruce at once.

"Good," said Tony "And remember you are only leaving with me…" Bruce nodded his head "Have fun..."

When Thor and Bruce where alone their looked at each other for a long moment, "So, what do you do here all day?" asked Thor, Bruce shrugged "Well, how about a game. Why don't you teach me an earth game?"

"I'm not good at games,"

"I am sure that is not true, they many many games surly there is one you are good at," said Thor "What Earth games do young children play..."

Bruce looked thoughtful "Hide and seek,"

…..

"Seriously what is wrong with you lot" said Tony about an hour later when Thor told him he couldn't find Bruce "I am the most reckless person here and I about the only one who hasn't lost him yet."

"Me and Nat haven't lost him" spoke up Clint

"Oh, give it time," said Tony throwing his hands in the air "We better find where he is hiding before Fury finds out we manage to lost him again…"

Really, thought Tony it wasn't take hard to find Bruce. Since Bruce's attempts at running away he went back to following the rules to the book so he wouldn't of leave the building and he would be hiding in one of the rooms he had been in before. Bruce wouldn't of gone into a unknow room without permission. Tony walked into the unused office Bruce used when they were all having meetings– all was quiet, Tony walked to the desk – one side of the desk had draws and the other side was lager compartment. Tony open the compartment door to find Bruce crammed inside.

"How did you manage to fit in there?" asked Tony

"I'm hiding…" said Bruce

"Well you did a good job and Thor gives up so you win…." Said Tony "Come on – out you get." Tony helped Bruce get out of the compartment

"Is Thor cross?" asked Bruce, stretching his arms

"No, why would he be cross?" asked Tony "He just bad at playing hide and seek. Maybe next time teach him snakes and ladders….we must have a box somewhere…. I have to find it…." Tony grinned at Bruce. Maybe he should find a chess set and get Bruce and Steve to play against each other - he would bet that Steve would lose.

"So...I can't play hide and Seek any more?" asked Bruce

"Did I say that?" asked Tony "Just don't play it with Thor..."

…

Later in the afternoon the Avengers were getting ready to leave headquarters for the day when the alarms started going off making them all jump and the worker started to run, Steve took change "Natasha – get Bruce somewhere safe," he ordered and Natasha got hold of Bruce's arm and quickly took him away.

"Is that a fire alarm?" asked Bruce as their hurried alone a corridor. Bruce was finding it hard to keep up with Natasha and almost tripped over.

"No," said Natasha looking around her all the time "Someone here who shouldn't been,"

"Are they bad?" asked Bruce

"I think so," said Natasha – she knew getting Bruce got of headquarters would be difficult – she open a door of a cleaner closet and took Bruce inside. "You have to stay here – and don't come out until we come and get you…" said Natasha she could heard the fighting.

"Please don't leave me,"

"I've have to help," said Natasha as she heard the fighter getting closer. She then noticed Bruce was being to breathe more heavily like he did then he was trying not the change into the Hulk. Before she could speck and try to calm down Bruce door was busted open and Natasha knew she had no chance of doing so, especially since the door clashed into her and Bruce.

Natasha was wise enough to get out of the way of the Hulk – she get the communicated "We having a code green….." she said to warn the others. She knew she couldn't stop the Hulk at the moment. The Hulk was smaller than normal but still bigger and stronger than an adult human. This Hulk seemed more clumsy than she had ever seen him - and an clumsy uncoordinated Hulk was an dangerous.

….

The fight happen quickly and it was soon over. Tony waste no time going to located were Bruce was now, Natasha had told him that he had change back to normal – Tony could see were the Hulk had smashed the walls and doors at lest he found Natasha and Bruce. Bruce seem to be wearing someone gym clothes as soon as Bruce saw Tony he rushed over and hugged him tightly that took Tony by surprise. Since Bruce turn into a child he had not wanted any form of hugs or anything. Tony picked Bruce up and returned the hug "Hey Buddy," said Tony "It's alright – it's all over now."

"The machine?" asked Natasha

"Safe," said Tony simply "It seems they though we were gone..."

They made it back to one of the undamaged rooms Bruce still won't let go of Tony. "Do you want to go?" asked Steve to Tony.

Tony nodded his head – he wanted to be part of the meeting but he had to take Bruce away. He knew Fury told him to explain the Hulk to Bruce but he didn't know how he would do that. Now he had to talk to a six year old about that.

…

Once Bruce had a shower and got dress in more fitting clothes Tony was unsure how to talk to Bruce about this. "What do you remember when he alarms went off?" asked Tony

Bruce was busy building with the Lego bricks "It was loud, and everyone looked worried," said Bruce "And I could heard the fighting… and….it's was noisy and people were yelling." Bruce didn't look at Tony "Am I monster?"

"No," said Tony at once

"Daddy said I am,"

Tony was getting more angry at Bruce's father, what kind of father would called their six year old son an monster? Tony moved onto the floor with Bruce "That's not true, that's not true at all. If you were a monster why do you think you are my friend? You are a hero…"

"I don't feel like a hero,"

"It's a hard job to do. With your extra power…..it's hard to control…." Tony paused for a moment "Shall I tell you how you got your power?"

"Yes," said Bruce

Tony paused for a moment trying to think of the right words. "You are a scientist, very clever one. You were doing an experiment and it went a little wrong… so sometimes when you get angry you turn into the Hulk.."

"Hulk?" question Bruce

"That's what the green guy is called," said Tony "Have you got any questions?" Bruce shook his head "Oaky Buddy, if you have any just ask and I will try to answer them…" Tony picked up some Lego and started to build knowing Bruce would ask more questions

"Do you like the me or the hulk?" asked Bruce

"Both," said Tony "I like Hulk because he is strong - a lot stronger than any other avenger... and I like Bruce because he is one of the smartest people I know... and we can invented things have long science talks that no one else understands..." Tony looked at Bruce for an moment - "What do thing about the Hulk?" he asked

"He's scary..."

"He's just a little misunderstood," explain Tony "I tell you something - The Hulk saved my life before... you saved my life... you are a hero...and a pretty cool on at that..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note: OMG I have watched Endgames (and Game of thrones the battle of Winterfell) in the same day. Wow I feed my geeky side big time – don't know how I will cope at work tomorrow lol. Now I have the urge to go back and rewrite parts of this story – but I really should try to sleep…. **

Chapter Seven

"Just give me a little more time," said Tony starting to feel impatience. It was the next day after the attack at headquarters, and everyone was still on edge about the the day before. "I am almost at a break through… just a little more time – that's all I am asking."

"We just got attacked, we have to destroy this weapon before it dose any more damage,"

"Hell no," said Tony at once "If this weapon gets destroyed, Bruce stays a kid. Just give me a little more time…. Pleases…." Tony rarely begs about anything and Fury knew that.

"You have a week, then that weapon has to be destroyed – Banner is only one person. We got to think about everyone else who lives in this damn world." Said Fury "A week – no more…."

Tony walked away and back into the labs and started to work. He didn't know how but somehow he had a week to get Bruce back to normal. Or as normal as he could. Pepper was with Bruce in the morning and because of the scare Bruce had yesterday, Pepper had suggested she and Bruce watched Disney films. Tony would rather skip work and join them - but he couldn't he had a deadline to meet.

….

Tony was busy working for hours on end when someone walked into the room. Tony looked up automatically then went back to work then he realized who was there he looked up again "What do you want?" asked Tony "I though Fury told you that you weren't welcome here."

General Ross gave Tony a stern look, "You need to give the boy over – the boy is a danger to everyone, I heard to turn into the Hulk yesterday…"

Tony shook his head "How is anyone safer with you? You help created the Abomination…" Tony and Ross used to have a business relationship when Tony was more into making weapons and to much of Tony regret he had helped Ross hunting down Bruce when he was on the run. But that was years ago - back then he was just Tony Stark now he was iron man and an Avenger. He was a different person.

"Do don't judge me by my pass mistake, I know the Hulk….I have seen the damage he can do. You once try to help me to capture him,"

"That's was a long time ago and I didn't know the whole story" he still didn't but he now knew Bruce was working for Ross when he had his Gamma accident "I didn't know Bruce. And I didn't know Bruce was dating your daughter which you didn't like." He said "And I know the Hulk – he isn't a mindless monster…"

"Just because you want it to be true – doesn't make it so,"

Tony shock his head. He believe what he told Bruce the night before - The Hulk was just misunderstood, yes he could be dangerous and cause untold damage but really the damage was mainly empty cars and he did more good than anything else. Being in the Avengers seem to almost tame the Hulk down a little.

"What are you going to do with a six year old?" Tony asked and Ross didn't answer "Bruce is staying with me – they is no way I am letting him anywhere near you…you wanted to used him as a weapon... I can't let you do that...…"

"You can't protect him," said Ross "You can't protect the people around him."

"Remind me..." said Tony "When is the last time you spoke to your daughter? she wasn't too pleased about you going after Bruce in the first place. how will she be if I told her you wanted to arrest a six year old Bruce?"

Ross took a step closer to Tony "Keep my daughter out of this..."

"Then stay away from Bruce,"

….

Clint was surprised when Tony phoned him - or maybe he shouldn't been. After the events of the day before and the fact he was looking after Bruce that afternoon "Were are you?" asked Tony then he gave a quick explanation about Ross,

"We just gone for a bike ride," said Clint

"Are you being watch?"

"No," said Clint looking around "Not from what I can tell…."

"Well, get the kid somewhere safe," said Tony

Clint looked at Bruce who was beside him listening to what he was saying with a serious expression on his face "Do you want us back at headquarters?" asked Clint "Because I don't think that be the best idea." They was a silent over the other end "Stark?"

"Holy cow…." Said Tony in a voice that sounded like excitement "I think….. You and Bruce need to get back here….now…." Tony hanged up.

Clint pocket his phone looking puzzled "Tony wants up back in headquarters,"

"Why?" asked Bruce "That was where all the fighting happen…."

"Also where he is working – it must be important,"

"Adults always say things are important even when things are unimportant," said Bruce and Clint had to agree with that.

…

"I can't get him to his right age yet," said Tony he was talking to the other Avengers and Fury. Bruce was also there listening carefully "But I will be able to age him up a little bit – a few year's maybe…."

"How much is a few?" asked Natasha

"Ten or Eleven," said Tony he looked at the boy watching "The same age…." He trailed off but everyone knew what he was talking about. Bruce would be around the age he way when his mother was murdered.

"Can you do it in one go….just Zap?" asked Thor

"This is science not magic," said Tony "It may be safer for everyone if you do this in stages…." Bruce put his hand up like he was in school. "Bruce?" said Tony

Bruce looked at Tony "If I'm bigger, won't the big green guy get bigger too?"

"Yes – but that's a good thing, we want that to happen," said Tony, Bruce put his hand up "Yes?"

"Will it hurt?"

"Maybe a little," said Tony truthfully.

Bruce look like he was thinking "If I am bigger – I could punch the bad guys from yesterday. Tony said you can only punch people if they are hurting other people….i can't because I'm small…but if I was bigger…I can help,"

"You don't have to punch other people," said Natasha

Fury closed his eye for a moment. "How many stage will they have to be?" he asked

"The first stage has to be the smallest one," said Tony "maybe four or five – or many be just the two. But it can't be done in one go or in the same day. We can do the first stage tomorrow…." Tony paused for a moment "And I have to tell Pepper first – because she will make me sleep on the couch if I do not tell her….."

….

"Do you know how the deal a pre-teen who witness a murder?" asked Steve once the others have left the room leaving only him and Tony "We might have a few more Hulk problems on our hands…"

"The only Hulk problem we might have is when we age him up." said Tony as he worked "His body might see it as a threat. But part from that…"

Steve frowned "You don't think it be a problem?"

"Bruce's problem when he was younger is repressed anger," explained Tony "And I mean really really repressed anger…. So when he had the whole gamma accident thing happen it got all linked up to that anger…..So the Hulk might be an issue – but if Bruce is going to be like how he was that ten or eleven years old we going to have an pretty unemotional close off depressed kid…." Tony looked up at Steve "I had looked in to his mental heath reports…."

"Will he remember us when he ages?"

"I don't know, this sort of thing has never happen before. We are going into this blindly…"

…

It was late in the evening and Tony and Pepper were discussing that plan for the next day. "It'll be better if he was wearing the bigger clothes before he changes," said Pepper

"And what if he turns into the Hulk?"

"Bring spares," said Pepper simply "After this – how long will it take to age him up again?"

Tony shrugged "If this small leap work well – they maybe I can get him back in a bigger leap – but if they are issues it will have to be in stages – or at least until he's a legal adult."

"Do you want a drink?"

Tony shook his head "No," he did want one but reading the reports about Bruce's father he couldn't bring himself to do it – not with the kid close by asleep or not he didn't want to scare the kid again. "I will have loads after this is over." He saw Pepper giving him a look that told him someone was behind him. He turn to see Bruce standing there quietly. "Hey Bruce – it's rather late…. Are you alright?"

"What if making me ten year old go wrong?" asked Bruce "It might blow me up!"

"That won't happen," said Tony walking over the went down to Bruce's eye level. "If they was a change of that happening – I wouldn't let you anywhere near it."

"What if you make me too old?"

"That won't happen, I won't let it..."

"Promise?"

Tony smiled "I promise, is they any other questions?"

Bruce nodded his head "When I am Ten, can I stay here still?"

"Of course you can, do you think I would like you stay with Thor?" asked Tony "Don't worry so much kiddo, you are stuck with us…."

….

The next day everyone was in one of the labs. "Okay Buddy," said Tony "Are you ready?" His eyes meet is a nervous six year old eyes. Bruce nodded his head. "One, two, and three…."

The ray of light hit Bruce and he fell on the floor. As he grown his skin keep changing between his normal skin colours to green. Then an older Bruce sat up – like Tony had said he looked about ten or eleven,

"Hey," said Steve being the closest "Hey Bruce – do you know who I am? Do you know where you are?"

Bruce looked at Steve for a moment like he was trying to place a face. "You're Captain American," said Bruce he looked around the room "And this is the superhero labs…."

Tony laughed "Stage one complete," he said to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"It may take a few days for the weapon to recharge and used again," said Tony – he stood in Nick Fury office shortly after ageing Bruce up a few years "You need to give me more time – it has works…I can get Bruce back…but it cannot be done in under a week…"

Fury saw it was working – he had even talked to the Ten year old Bruce. But the risk of the weapon was great. He felt he was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"The older Bruce is the better handle of the Hulk," said Tony trying to get Fury to see this was the right choice to make. "And I think it best if we can skip the teenager years..."

"If they is another attack – I will not have another choice," said Nick "How long will it take?"

"I can't say," Said Tony "I mean I hope only one more time – but like I keep saying maybe not…. It's too early to tell if they any side efforts…."

….

Tony found Steve and Bruce playing a game of chess. By the looks of it Bruce was winning – not that Tony was surprised. "Are you alright to stay here a bit longer?" asked Tony. Bruce nodded his head but didn't speck – but Tony wasn't surprised consisting the situation of their present and Bruce's past. "I got some work to finish off…"

Once Tony had left Steve and Bruce carried playing chess – it was a game they played when the Avengers first got together to pass time. Steve couldn't talk about modern things back then, couldn't begin to understand the modern science and find it hard to connect with his new team mates outside work. Bruce was in a way one of the easiest to talk too – maybe it was they share experience with dealing with people from the military and being part of a science experiment. Later they began to do chess competitions between each other but these soon stopped as Steve realised Bruce was too good at the game.

"Who taught you how to play?" asked Steve realising he didn't know.

"A teacher at school," said Bruce in almost a matter of fact voice.

"They must be a good teacher," said Steve, Bruce just shrugged his shoulders – maybe school is not a great place if you were highly intelligent, have a hard home life. Or maybe like this Tony had said the day before this Bruce repressed his emotions so much so he seem almost emotionless. "Or maybe not,"

"They okay," said Bruce

"Just okay?" asked Steve, Bruce nodded his head. "This must be confusing for you."

"Maybe just a little," said Bruce

"Have you got any questions?" asked Steve knowing being young and confused maybe cause unnecessary fear. And if Steve could avoid as many problems as possible for the next few days then he could feel like he was doing something useful.

"You lied,"

"When did I lie?" asked Steve frowning to himself.

"You told me my mom lived in London – but that's was a lie…." Bruce spoke in a flat and almost disinterested tone. Steve found this a little unnerving – it was easy for Steve to see that Bruce could have gone down another route in life. Maybe at ten year old Bruce was at the crossroads of were he was heading.

Bruce had a point – they did lie to him about his mother. "We didn't want to upset you," explain Steve. "We did what we though was best – do you understand?"

Bruce looked at the chess board and took his next move, "Is my dad is prison?" he ask not looking at Steve

"I was told he died years ago now," said Steve seeing no point in sugar coating or telling him another story.

"Are you telling me another lie?"

"No, kid… no more lying alright."

….

Natasha and Clint were updating each other about their different uncover jobs. "Is Ross still being a problem?" asked Natasha – while she was finding and watching old owned of the weapons, Clint had been keeping a close eye on Ross.

"Fury keeping away for now," said Clint "But he is watching – I don't think he will be foolish enough to arrest a child." Clint paused for a moment "Maybe we should have taken him to a safe house or something."

"You are worried," noted Natasha

Clint have his head a small nod "No one knows how long it would take – he might be ten for a few more weeks. And we can't protect the weapon that long – something is going to happen…. I can feel it…." Clint always trust his gut feeling.

"We can do this," said Natasha

Clint smiled a little "When do our plans ever go to plan?" he asked "And we know what this weapon doses – it alter your cells… your DNA….And since Tony has been working with it to help Bruce….who knows what it would do now…"

"Well we better make sure we don't find out," said Natasha

"I'll got a feeling this is going to get a lot worse before it will get better,"

…

It was late at night and Pepper and Tony were relaxing – or Tony was trying too. "You been working hard for weeks," said Pepper

"Yeah that's because my best friend got turn into a child," said Tony "And ever since then I had to keep auguring with Fury about not destroying the weapon, trying to keep Bruce safe and making sure someone is watching him all the time…."

"Maybe now he is a little older, it will be easier."

"I hope so," said Tony

Just then they was a shout and Tony and Pepper jumped up at once and rushed into the spare room. "He's having a nightmare," said Pepper she looked like she wanted to rush forward but she hesitated as Bruce's veins were changing from green into his normal skin colour. Tony also paused he knew he couldn't deal with an angry Hulk without his suit. Once it seem Bruce was waking up Tony move forward.

"Hey Bruce," said Tony rubbing the boy shoulders "Bruce, it's alright it's just a nightmare,"

Bruce's eyes snapped open at he saw Tony and he started to talk very fast – so fast Tony couldn't understand what he was saying. "Hey Bruce…tell me again… this time slowly…."

Bruce took some deep breaths "The army was chasing me….with guns…they were really cross and…they make a monster like the Hulk…but it wasn't the hulk…." Said Bruce. Tony blinked at that, for a moment he was speckles but Bruce carried on talking "And…. and…aliens attack…and they're not friendly…"

"Hey it's alright…." Said Tony

"Are they real…they seem real…. They not just dreams are they?"

At this point Tony wished Bruce wasn't as smart as he was. "Yeah, that happens when you are bigger…." Said Tony "But you beat the…. Bad guy the army made…." Tony had almost said monster but change his mind quickly. "And you help fight the aliens in New York….you fight them with me and the other avengers….and we won…."

"That was the Hulk,"

Tony paused for a moment "The Hulk helps to fight the battles…the big things we cannot fight on our own." Said Tony "And you and your big brain help with all the background stuff… help me make better suits for one thing…."

Bruce looked up at Tony "But the hulk….is dangerous….and angry….has he hurt people…."

"He hurts the bad guys," said Tony he looked at Pepper who had hidden a look of worry from her face "How about some hot chocolate and we can all get back to sleep?" Tony didn't know how – but somehow Bruce was regaining his adult memories – but Tony's concern was Bruce was still mentally ten years old he might not be able to handle them. Tony felt guilty – what if he messed Bruce up?


	9. Chapter 9

**I know I am updating this fast but with this story almost finished and a day with nothing plan so why not lol. **

Chapter Nine

Since the nightmare the night before, everything and anything seem to trigger causing lot of memories in Bruce – these memories were causing Bruce to get in a worked up state that might mean a code green.

"The worst place for him right now is headquarters," said Pepper talking to Steve though the computer. Bruce had almost an panic attack about cars he had smashed as the Hulk. Tony was trying to explain to him that smash cars wasn't a big deal. "He needs to go to a place with no connection to his adult life….anything linked to the Hulk."

"That's easily said than done," said Steve "I got no idea where the safest place for him will be,"

"Talk to Fury, surely he knows somewhere…."

Steve nodded his head "I'll see what I can do," he said

…

Nick Fury knew since the moment he got the call about what had happen on that mission he knew that sometime like this would happen. Bruce was too young to manage his own emotions – and children were very emotional. Lucky for his team he was a planner and see issues that could happen. Lucky he had more than one safe house dotted around.

"Tell Stark, to hurry up and sort this out." Said Fury after he told Steve were the safe house was. "At the moment I do not know what the biggest threat is the weapon or Banner." Maybe they should of keep Bruce as a six year old – that might have been safer for everyone.

….

The nearest safe house turn out to be an old farm house had looked like no one had step foot in for a while. "So?" asked Tony looking at the building "What do you think?" Bruce just shrugged "Think of it as a holiday, and the county will do everyone some good…"

"Why?" asked Bruce

Tony shrugged "What's what people believe, getting outside and into the fresh air dose people good."

Bruce, Tony and Pepper walked into the house, "Why did Mr Fury tell us to go here?" asked Bruce

"Well, it's a safe house so it's safer," said Tony. Bruce just looked at him with a frown, "It's not too bad here. And you can go and wonder in the garden by yourself if you want...more freedom..."

Bruce looked around the living room "This place looks hunted," he said plainly

Tony smiled a little – Bruce wasn't happy about moving here. "I have seen many things," said Tony "Aliens, demi- Gods…. But I had never every seen a ghosts – and no one I trust have seen ghost either…. I think you will be alright…" Bruce looked disagreeable "I have to go and do some work – you have to stay here with Pepper…I think Steve will come soon…"

"I don't need babysitting," complained Bruce

No ten year old Bruce didn't need babysitting – he learn years ago to look after himself and other people. Now having lots of adults looking out for him must be hard for him. "He's not that bad," said Tony "Now I think this place has an attic – if you are lucky Fury might have left something interesting, why don't you go and have a look…and attics are a good place too hide if you don't like to be with other people.."

Bruce rolled his eyes "if a ghost comes and eats me…."

"Ghost don't eat people, smarty-pants…." Said Tony.

Once Bruce went to explore the upstairs and must likely enjoying time away from the praying eyes of the avengers, "If there any problems call me…" Tony said to Pepper he hear a door slam from upstairs "I think he is feeling moody..."

"I am sure we will be fine," said Pepper with a smile "Now go…"

…

Tony was feeling very stressed, stressed about hiding it from everyone else. He had to be the calm one – he had to keep a level head when dealing with Bruce. He didn't know what he was doing for the last few weeks – he didn't know how to look after children – he was lucky to have Pepper to help. Lucky Bruce was more or less an easy child to look after.

He didn't know how to get Bruce back to normal – turning him to a ten year old had wrong - Bruce's futures memories were now messing with him in a big way. Plus everyone was counting on him to sort this out and he wasn't sure how much longer he could do this for. Tony jumped as someone passed him a mug of coffee.

"You been starting into space for five minutes," said Natasha

"Yeah…it's been one of those days," said Tony standing up and started to work he didn't want to talk about this to anyone. Natasha didn't say anything but stayed in the room – Tony wasn't going to admit but he like the company.

….

Pepper and Steve stood in the small kitchen trying to clean it. "You don't have to stay," said Pepper as their worked

"It's alright, I'm not much used at headquarters at the moment," said Steve "I got the feeling Bruce didn't want to see me." Bruce hadn't come downstairs since he had arrived.

"He alright – just fed up," said Pepper

"Do you think he still in the attic?" asked Steve. There was nothing there but Bruce seemed like being alone at the moment. "Maybe I should check on him…."

"Just leave him until lunch time," said Pepper "Food may help his mood…."

Steve looked at Pepper "How are you coping with this?"

"It hasn't been easy but he's a good kid." Said Pepper at once "I do not regret looking after him at all, I mean he is a friend. I am just glade that Bruce had turn into a kid and not Tony….because Tony wouldn't be following the rules or listen….Really imagine all the trouble six year old Tony would cause..."

Pepper had a point. Maybe this experience could have been a lot different – in fact in the past few weeks Bruce had only turned into the Hulk once and runaway once – everyone though it would be a lot worst.

"What about with coping with everything he been though," asked Steve

"Well… all we are doing is making sure he feel safe" said Pepper "There isn't much we can do apart from that. We have to sometime watch what we say…or how we say things…..that can he hard – especially on Tony. He has to watch what he says and watch how he acts… and Bruce is one of his best friends…he wants to help….but doesn't know how."

After they had finished cleaning the kitchen to a standard what Pepper thought it was safe to cook – Steve made his way up to the attic. "Hey Bruce," he said "We are making pasta for lunch do you want some?" He walked in and saw Bruce on one of the upper beams "What are you doing up there?"

"There's a hole so I am filling it up so no water gets in," said Bruce in a matter of fact kind of voice.

"You better come down before you fall or something," said Steve "Come on – let's get something to eat…"

Bruce climbed down from the beams – Steve had a look at the hole. Bruce had filled it with things he had found. "Looks good," said Steve impressive. Bruce didn't look like it was a big deal "Come on, let's eat…"

….

"What are you trying to do?" asked Natasha she had been watching Tony for over an hour without saying anything.

"Trying to get Bruce back to normal as soon as possaible," said Tony "He's a ticking time bomb at the moment – sooner or later his going to remember something that's going to make him angry….and then we are in a whole lot of trouble, it wouldn't be an big issue if he still had his childhood ones but…." Tony trailed off "They is a limit how much he can deal with….and I don't want to deal with a teenager Bruce with all of this…but I don't want to make a huge leap and messed up his head…"

"What do you mean?"

"What if next time – I mess with his intelligence? Or his ability to be independent adult?" asked Tony "What if I give him mental health issues because I did something wrong? Or caused him to forget everything?"

Natasha could understand Tony's concern, she couldn't imagine what he would feel if he did something what would effort Bruce in a negative way. "What if next time he is fine?" she asked "Bruce's mind works faster than most – getting his future memories may because of that and has nothing to do with you." Natasha walked up to Tony "You got Bruce to trust you that's a hard thing to do."

"Because he a kid," said Tony "it may be a diffent story when he get back to normal but at lest I do not need to worry about his loseing control in the same way…" just then the alams went off again "Damn it," mummbe Tony "Not again"

…

After luch Bruce explore the large garden outside. Steve stood outside enjoying the afternoon sun and listening to the birds singing in the trees. Maybe this was the right move to make until this was over. Bruce seem more chilled had nothing yet had trigged a another memory.

Maybe Steve needed to learn not to speck too soon.

Steve knew something was wrong when he heard Bruce shout his name. Because Bruce never shouted - never raised his voice. Steve looked to where he last saw Bruce but he could no longer see the boy. Bruce shouted again and Steve ran and saw a mask man holding Bruce in a headlock.

This man couldn't have know Bruce could turn into the Hulk because if he did know that would either made him foolish or stupid. Bruce looked scared Steve could see in Bruce's eyes where beginning to glow green.

"Let the kid go," said Steve calmly at he could

"No," said the man "The kid is coming with me,"

Steve looked as saw a couple of other men with guns "You don't want to do this…"

"Oh yes we do," said the men holding Bruce more tightly "A lot of people are interested in this kid, I am told he had magic blood…"

Someone knew this was Bruce and he would be easily to catch as a child. And they knew where to find them and Steve knew the only people that were aware of this safe house were all in SHEILD. Someone in SHEILD was a spy.

"Bruce." Said Steve "It's alright to trun green," Bruce shook his head and it was clear he was scared to change again "It's alright…."

A soon as Bruce started to change the man holding him relsesed him right away in fear and everyone else backed away. Then one of the men with gun shoot at Bruce mid change with was looked like a tracqualiners but then the hulk roared and knocked the gun out of their hands and began to stoop on it over and over again untill it was flat. Steve went to fight another of the men the fight was quickly over and Pepper started to come over as soon as she though it was safe enough, The hulk was punching a tree making it fall down.

"Now what," asked Pepper

"Now we have to calm him down and get out of here," Said Steve "They is a spy at headquarters….."

...

Back in headquarters the fight was in full swing, "They're after the weapon," yelled Clint as he shook an arrow. "We are outnumbered here!"

"We've been outnumbered multiple times before," said Tony

"We got destroy the weapon…." Said Clint

Tony knew they had too – this wasn't like the first attack. Tony quickly worked to safely destroyed the weapon. Tony watched as the weapon was shutting down with a guilty feeling in his chest. He didn't have time to dwell – he had to help in the fight.

….

Steve drove in the car away from the safe house as fast as possible. Bruce sat in the back cuddling his legs still shook up about what had happen. Pepper was trying to connect Tony but he had failed to answer his phone.

"This isn't a good sign," mumble Pepper

Steve passed Pepper his phone, "Try Fury…."

Pepper did so – "No one picking up…. what do you think is happening?"

"I have to get back to headquarters," said Steve he had a bad feeling about what could been happening. First they were attacked at the safe house and now no one was picking up their phones.

"We have to come too," said Pepper at once

Steve shook his head at once "Tony will kill me if I take you there."

Pepper stood her ground "If we are being watched – where will we been safe?" she asked "At least at headquarters we know who will protect Bruce…do you have a better idea?"

No, Steve, didn't have any plans right now and he didn't have time finding somewhere safe for Bruce and Pepper. He had to get to headquarters as soon as possible. "Okay, back to the headquarters we go."

…

The lab was on fire and Tony was pissed. He and Bruce had spent hours in here working on different projects. Tony blasted back on of the attacker when he hear a noise from behind himhe trun to see a man holding the gun at him. "The weapon is gone," said Tony "Look at this place – everything is getting destroyed - everything is gone."

The man didn't say anything and was going to shoot Tony when he man was knocked down. Tony looked at who stopped the man. Steve walked into view. "I could of handle that," saud Tony

"Would it kill you to say thank you?" asked Steve

Tony didn't answter "I though you were watching Bruce…." He said as they moved though the hallways to get outside and away from the smoke.

"The safe hosue wasn't that safe," Steve explained quickly "There is a spy here…."

Of course it was, "Where are they?" asked Tony "Pepper and Bruce?"

"Out of sight" said Steve at once. He made sure that Pepper and Bruce was away from the fighting "the weapon"

"Destroy no one can used it again….."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

They meet up in a house that Fury owned, "This place is not on any records," said Fury "We should be safe here,"

"I thought the last house was meant to be safe," said Pepper passing everyone a drink. Everyone still looked bruised and smell like smoke. "Yet we was still attacked…."

"The real question is what we do now," said Clint getting everyone to focus on their problems. They weren't going to get anywhere if they were auguring "We got a spy, we need to found out who it is…."

Fury nodded his head "We will find them," he said

"Check out the doctor Bruce saw when this first happen," said Tony sitting next to the kid. "He was very on edge – even Bruce picked up on it… thought he was new."

Natasha looked at Bruce who was following the convention silently "What about Bruce?" she asked "Can we still get him back to his real age?"

Tony had been thinking about this non-stop still the latest fighting had ended. "They might be a way." Said Tony, everyone looked at him "I've got all the data and information….all I need to do is make a machine that will make Bruce the right age…it will take time but it might be do able."

"You can do that?" asked Bruce specking up looking at Tony

"Almost certainly," said Tony

"Can I help…." Asked Bruce at once "Please Tony… I remember about computer and lots of science stuff that the older me knows….I remember leaning stuff from university….please can I help. I will listen...I swear it..."

Tony paused for a moment. If Bruce got all of his intelligent in his head that would be useful – or at least he could keep an eye on Bruce himself. "You can help," said Tony before anyone could say anything differently. And for the first time in a long time Bruce have him a grin.

Tony didn't feel like grinning he had a sudden thought "What about the blood? Is that safe?" he asked during the fight and everything he had forgot about that. But it was a big thing – Bruce's blood was poisonous and very dangerous in the wrong hands.

"I've got it," said Fury "I will personal going to destroyed it, and that's going to happen today. We don't need another attack..."

…...

Clint, Natasha and Steve worked on finding out who was the spy. While the lab was burnt out most of the headquarters building was mostly undamaged meaning they could still find clues. "So whoever is the spy must be high up," said Natasha "High enough to know where Bruce would be at the safe house– high enough to get the address."

"That is a limited number of people." Noticed Steve

"Well, we need to get a list of names," said Clint "And we need to know everyone who had anything to do with Bruce since he turn into a six…."

Steve frowned as he try to think who apart from them and Fury had anything to do with Bruce "That list will be even shorter – Bruce always been close by…."

"Part from one of our meeting" said Natasha suddenly "Tony left him in that unused office – also he was alone for over an hour when he was hiding from Thor…." They all looked at her. Bruce had need alone in headquarters before and he might not of told them if anything had happen without them knowing "Someone might have talked to him or keeping an unusually close eye on him… we might have to question Bruce…. Just to make sure….."

Natasha had a point, "Let's narrow down people of interested first," said Steve, "Then we will speck to Bruce…"

….

Tony was working on building the new machine with Bruce by his side – the kid wasn't kidding about remembering knowing stuff he did an adult. He wasn't at the same level as he was as a grown up and he was more help than anyone else on the team. Thor was with them too – more to keep them safe than for his science knowledge.

Thor wasn't too please - he wasn't a patience person and he couldn't do anything to help them. But Bruce seem to be thriving at this more so since first de aged.

"I've done it," said Bruce as he finished some calculation and passing it to Tony

"Looking good," said Tony doing a quickly scan and seeing it was all correct. "Come and look at the design…" Tony lend Bruce to the screen on front of them. "So what do you think?" he asked showing Bruce the design proudly

"It's small…" said Bruce looking at it.

"Of course you are from the time with the big old computers….and fat back televisions." Remarked Tony

"I never used a computer before," Bruce told Tony "But I know I do when I am older… that why I remember how they worked…..I bet I could make one if I wanted too…I'm remembering a lot of stuff."

"Lucky for me, it would have taken me longer doing this by myself…." Said Tony

Thor walked over to look too "Will it worked?" he asked also looking at the design

"I am one hundred per cent sure…."

"Sciences never know for sure,," piled up Bruce

"You are too smart for your own good," said Tony with a grin "Maybe that's why you're my friend. we scientist need to stick together..."

…

"I think know who the spy is, and it's not the doctor Tony mentioned" said Natasha after working for hours going thought the list of names they collected "He has been working for S.H.E.I.L.D for years…."

"Who?" asked Steve at once

"Brom Carter." Said Natasha "he was the one who informed Fury about the weapon in the first place. Also the one of the few people who knew about the safe house…but not allowed in the labs – so he had no access to the weapon or anything…"

"That doesn't mean he is the spy," said Steve

"About not but this might," said Clint walking over and laying down a file on the floor. "Carter had been reported not being fond of the Avengers when it first began…. I've hank in to his private emails too – it's all there…. They wanted all of us to get hit by the weapon….that was the plan….if we were hit – it would have killed us…." Clint trailed off - if they all gotten hit by the weapon all those week ag, they would all been killed leaving a six year old in the hands of goodness knows who. the thought was a horrid thing.

"Where is he now?"

"With Fury…."

"Then we need to connect him now. Fury had the blood samples..."

….

Fury didn't know much about Brom Carter personally – he was a middle age man – hard working. The kind of man who keeps his head down and gets on with his work. They had never been a problem with him before – nothing that would raise red flags or anything that had been brought to his attention. That's why Fury was surprised when Carter aimed a gun to his head.

"Tell me what you want?" asked Fury

"I want a world without any superhero rubbish – they cause more trouble than they solve – the Avengers will kill us all…."

"Or save us," said Fury

Carter laughed "Save us? No we should get rid of them – lock them up. Stark – his the worst kind of person you want to be saving you – he is reckless and all he cares about his money and pubic image- Black Widow and Hawke eye? What makes them special? They are just killers. Banner – you have seen what he can do he just a monster what needs killing and the demi god? He is not welcome here…."

"So you try to get them all killed by this weapon?"

"That was the plan," said Carter

"It wasn't a very good one," mention Fury - really it was an poorly thought out plan "You still haven't told me what you want."

"You brought all these….monsters together….. If I kill you, then it will all be over…."

Fury shock his head "If you kill me they will carry on – you can not stop this…. The universal is bigger than you can know." Fury had seen many things and knew the Earth needed protecting by the Avengers and the other people who had the abilities to safe people. Fury knew they were more out there - people he was keeping his eyes on.

Carter looked unhinged "They will come to recuse you – and I will kill them….I will be a hero….but no one will realised what I am doing is for the greater good."

…

The lab door open and crashed against the floor causing Bruce to jump and looked around in a panic. He relaxed a little with he saw that it was Steve, Clint and Natasha come in.

"We know who the spy is and he is will Fury." Said Clint talking to Tony

Natasha went to Bruce and handed him a photo "Do you recognized this person?" she asked Bruce

"He the mean man," said Bruce at once "He works in the headquarters building…."

"Why do you call him the mean man?" asked Natasha worried that something happen to Bruce while under their care "Bruce, you need to tell me."

Bruce bit his lip for a moment "He has a mean look him his eyes, a cross look like the one my dad has when he is angry."

"Did he said anything to you?" asked Tony at once feeling like he had failed to keep Bruce safe. He should have noticed if someone had a mean look, should have noticed if anyone near Bruce could have been dangerous.

"No, I hid when I saw him," said Bruce

"Well, we all know you are good at hiding," said Thor "So now what?"

"We have to rescue Fury," said Steve

…

All the avengers but Bruce were on the Queen Jet – they gave Bruce strict rules to stay where he saw and not to leave the room he was in until their got back to him, They didn't know if Carter was working alone or had other people with them. They couldn't rise being another person down, they wanted this all to be over.

On the queen jet Tony quickly phone Pepper explaining the situation – and asked her to go to Bruce as Tony felt better if Bruce wasn't alone.

"I so want to punch this Carter into next week," said Clint checking his arrows

"Try the next universe," added Thor

They made it to the location where Fury's phone was. "This guy is a real dimwit." Comment Tony "He's alone….. Man! How did he mange to fool us all?"

"One person can be just as dangerous as ten." Said Clint

"We can handle a lot worse than Carter," said Steve with confidante

Natasha sudden moved making everyone jumped "We got a stowaway," she said dragging out Bruce who looked shifty.

"Really?" asked Tony looking at Bruce annoyed "You think now is a good time to stop listening and following the rules? What the hell are you doing here?"

Bruce looked at Tony for a moment "I remember something,"

"Oh great!" said Tony

Steve moved forward and hold his hand up to silence Tony "You remember something from when you are older?" Bruce nodded his head "Is it important?" Bruce nodded his head again "Tell us quickly.."

"The bigger me talked to the mean man," said Bruce "He was complaining about something… I though he was joking….he said….he said…. He wanted poison us all….." Bruce looked at Tony "You said my blood was poisonous and Mr Fury has it…I don't you all to die….because I remember my blood can kill people with gamma poisoning… .

They all looked at each other for an moment. They knew this information already but Bruce had reminded them that they couldn't make a mistake "I warned Fury about this…did anyone listen to me…." Said Tony "We got to move and move fast."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Where is it?" yells Carter "Where is the blood,"

Fury smiled a little "Do you think I am stupid enough to walk about with radioactive blood?" he asked. "You worked for S.H.E.L.D for years and you haven't learned much about how I work…"

"Someone is going to die tonight," said Carter, Fury can see the madness in this eyes. But he had seen worse than that.

"So we are going to sit here and wait for the Avengers to come?" asked Fury trying to keep Carter talking. "They are called Avengers for a reason…. Do you think they will go easy on you?"

Carter laughed bitterly "There not even know my name,"

Fury saw movement from behind Carter "I wouldn't be too sure about that."

Carter turn just to get punch in the fact by Steve. "Brom Carter – you have manged to piss off a whole lot of people…"

Carter reach of his gun he dropped with Steve punch him but Natasha picked it up "I don't think so," she said "You though you could get away with this."

Carter glared at them "I am not the only one who hate you all, they will be another attack. And they will win…."

"Can't you just shut up," said Tony "I have a ten year old I need to check on….."

….

"So where is the blood?" asked Clint "I thought you were going to destroy it."

Fury had a smug look in this face "It never left headquarters." He said "I thought whoever the spy was…they would be getting desperate."

"So this is all over." Said Natasha "We don't have to worry about attack again,"

"What about Ross?" asked Steve "He still watching the kid…"

"Ross will always keep a close eye on Banner, they have a long history," said Fury – he knew all about the drama between the two men. His concerns were with Bruce so young Ross could find a way to get close to the kid. But now with Bruce a little older and with some of his older memories he didn't have the same concerns "I shouldn't worry about that now…."

"I think we all need to go on holiday," said Tony out of the blue – everyone looked at him "What the last few weeks have been crazy and all I have got to tease Bruce about is obsession with dinosaurs and the fact his real first name is Robert…."

…

"I can't remember the last time I had a holiday," said Steve as he sat on the private beach "I never had a holiday like this anyway,"

"I think only Tony has been on holidays like this," said Natasha who was sitting next to Steve watching Tony and Bruce throwing stones into the water. Thor had gone to buy ice cream and Pepper was sunbathing "It's will be odd having Bruce back to normal…"

"You missed his being small?"

"I'll miss him being more trusting," said Natasha "But it been nice just to be able to talk,"

Steve laughed a little "I can't wait – He keeps getting me in trouble. And I still can't work out how he manged to escape from the house without me noticing…."

Thor come carrying ice creams "You know, I wish I can bring these to Asgard…these are the most wonderful things I have ever tasted." He pasted ice creams to Steve and Natasha and saw that Tony and Bruce were walking over. "I like holidays," he said

…..

"Okay," said Tony, it was two weeks since they have got back from their holiday "Bruce – why don't you explain how this works…."

Bruce sat on a chair wearing clothes way too big for him, "It will change my DNA cells – making them remember I was older…" said Bruce at once "Then I should get back to normal….give or take a year or two…"

Tony grinned a little "Dose everyone understand?" there was a few nods – "Doctor Banner, are you ready?"

"Yes Mr Tony," said Bruce with a playfully grin.

Tony nodded his head "Alright kiddo, five…four…three…two….one….." the laser hit Bruce and once this time the change took longer with Bruce's skin changing green to his normal tone like a flashing light – it looked almost painful.

"Oh man," said Bruce he looked more or less the age he was then this whole thing started- he looked around the room "Lets never repeat this again,"

"You remember everything?" asked Natasha

Bruce rubbed his head for a moment "Bits and piece, think I am missing some things…."

Tony grinned "Well…" he said "I will be very happy to fill you in."

**I know this chapter is the weakness but I couldn't think of a better ending and I had really bad writer block and I wanted to finish this story. If you made it all the way to the end I hope you have enjoy the story. Have a good day. **


End file.
